Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the optical communication technology, more particularly to a multi-channel laser device with a fiber array.
Related Art
The existing technology of fiber laser devices usually grinds a general single-mode optical fiber until this fiber has a certain angle, e.g. about 8 degrees, at its cross-section, so that the fiber can couple to a laser component. Such a design reaches a coupling efficiency of 40˜50%, and the fiber has a relatively narrow coupling area at its maximum point. Therefore, this fiber is more sensitive to its coupling position, and while this position slightly shifts by about 1 um, the light power may reduce by more than 3 dB. Such a design leads to a great difficulty in the production of optical devices and also requires high precise manufacturing equipment whereby the cost of the equipment increases. Moreover, to manufacture products having a relatively-high output power needs laser chips having an output power higher than that of the product since such a fiber has a coupling efficiency less than 50%. However, the price of a laser chip is directly proportional to its output light power so that the cost increases significantly. Additionally, the narrow coupling area of a general fiber is merely +/−3 um, so this kind of fibers cannot be used to implement the coupling of an array of laser components.